Perfectly Flawed
by Xero-zerO
Summary: Soul has been trying to forget the past. He's trying to move on. Kid thinks he's perfect, Soul thinks he's Flawed. Rated for RAPE and later lemon. One sided StineXSoul, Main is KidXSoul
1. Broken

**A/N: Hi, here's a KidXSoul fic. Hope its okay. This is a prologue, and it's going to be a lot longer than the rest of the chapters... maybe. I'm trying to make longer chapters. ^_^;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Warning: YAOI/RAPE AHEAD!**

**Karina: Yay! Uh…. I mean. Remember Kids, if someone tries to touch you or your private parts in a way that makes you uncomfortable, that's nooooo good.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW! I won't know if you like it if you don't review...**

**Karina: But Tsuki will probably keep writing it because I have nothing else to do.**

**Perfectly Flawed**

**Chapter one: Broken**

They were fighting again. Soul hugged his knees to his chest as he tried to block out his parent's screaming. He hated it when they got this way. He knew there was nothing he could do but try to drown out their voices. He jumped as something hit his door. He flinched as he heard the glass falling to the hardwood floor and breaking further. He gripped at his hair, clenching his eyes closed. He could not do anything to block out their voices this time.

He quickly found his jacket, cellphone and shoes. He threw the clothing on and quietly hopped out of his window. He opened his cell, starting a new text.

_Stine, they are fighting again, is it all right if I stay the night again?_

Soul waited for his therapist to reply, leaning against a tree in front of his house. If Stine had said no, he would have to stay at the park. He jumped slightly as his phone vibrated. He flipped it open and smiled, starting the twenty-minute walk to Stine's home.

XxX

"Ah, Soul. Come on in." Stine said with a smile opening the door to his client. Soul walked over the threshold, pausing. The house was as it always had been, but it still bugged Soul. All the furniture was custom, with two different colors of leather sewed together to make them look like they had stitches. It was the same with the wooden floors, two different shades of wood with huge staples keeping up with the stitches look. The walls were painted a gray and purple, with black stitch marks painted where the two colors met. Stine was a weird person, but he was an amazing therapist.

Soul made his way over to the couch, sitting down. His eyes were downcast to the floor. He knew Stine could look through his happy mask, so he never attempted to have it up when he was around him. Stine sat in the love seat across from him. Stine sighed and lit up a cigarette, watching Soul out of the corner of his eyes.

"Soul, what were they fighting about this time?" Stine asked calmly. Soul didn't look up at him as he answered.

"The same thing they fight about every other time. Mom thinks I'm depressed and Dad thinks I'm fine."

"Who do you think is right?" Stine asked, taking mental notes.

"How many times have you already asked me that?" Soul sneered, looking at Stine from the corner of his eye.

"I'll keep asking till you can answer me. So, who do you think is right?" Stine asked again, flicking ashes into his ashtray.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Soul said after a few minutes. Stine nodded. He knew better than to push Soul. Still, something had to be done. He had been working with Soul for months, and was still no closer to his goal. He decided he would force it tonight.

"Soul, I know what you're looking for." Stine said as he put out his cigarette. Soul looked curiously at him.

"What do you mean? I'm not looking for anything." Soul was growing weary of Stine. Something inside of him told him he needed to run, get as far away from Stine as he could, but his body refused to move. Stine removed his glasses and stood, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Soul.

"Soul, you're looking for someone's acceptance. You're looking for someone to love you." Stine placed a hand on Soul's leg. Soul was scared now. He wanted to get away, but he knew Stine, who was sitting between him and the door, blocked his only means of escape.

"Stine, what are you doing" Soul asked in a weak voice, scooting away from Stine to the far end of the couch. Stine laughed, and followed Soul.

"Giving you what you want..." the older man pressed himself against Soul, pressing his lips to Soul's. Soul struggled, trying to get away from Stine, but he was too strong. He pulled Soul into a laying position in the couch, straddling him.

"Stine! Stop!" Soul yelled out. Sine just laughed at him.

"Why? You and I both need this..." Stine said before he pressed his lips to Soul's neck, causing Soul to whimper. Stine smirked and bit Soul's ear. Soul jumped and tried to push Stine away again.

"I don't want this Stine!" Soul cried out, fighting to get away from Stine.

"Yes, you do." Stine commanded, ripping Soul's shirt off. Soul felt tears come to his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away. He knew what was going to happen to him, and he knew that he was too weak to do anything to stop it.

"S-Stine... Please, don't do this." Soul begged as Stine removed his own shirt.

"Why should I? I know you need this as much as I do..." Stine bit at Soul's neck again, drawing blood. Soul yelled out in pain. He was crying harder, still trying to push Stine away.

"You know... struggling only turns me on." Stine whispered into Soul's ear as he unfastened Soul's pants. Soul gasped as the older man yanked his pants and boxers off. Soul tried to fight harder. He needed to get the man off of him. Stine laughed again, removing his own pants.

"S-Stop!" Soul cried out again as Stine lifted his hips. Soul wanted to vomit. He vision was blurring from his tears and his body was shaking in fear.

"No." Stine thrust into Soul. Soul screamed out in pain, trying to scoot away from Stine. Stine backhanded him. Soul thought he would black out, and wished he would. However, he didn't. He had to endure Stine thrusting into him repeatedly. Stine was grunting above him.

"F-fuck Soul! You're... Ah!... so fucking... _tight_." Stine said as he thrust. Soul saw stars flash across his blurred vision as Stine hit something inside of him. He cried out in pain as Stine hit it again.

"Oh, do you like this?" Stine purred as he angled to hit that spot over and over. Soul felt on the verge of passing out from the pain. He knew he was bleeding. He cried out again as Stine spilled his seed inside of Soul. Soul felt relieved because he thought that meant that Stine was done, but he wasn't. Stine kept thrusting. Soul felt his body becoming numb and welcomed the feeling, shutting down mentally.

This lasted for three hours. Stine finally pulled himself out of the bleeding boy. Soul just laid there, tears still running down his cheeks. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. He was completely numb. He couldn't see anything through his wide eyes. He felt something shatter inside him, sending wave after wave of pain through him. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. He wanted to die.

"See? Don't you feel better?" Stine asked as he dressed himself. He smirked at the boy and walked out of the room. Soul turned his head, watching him leave to the bathroom. Soul felt his body move again. He felt his clothes return to his skin. His body was moving on autopilot. He didn't know where he was going till he felt the cold of the night air on his face. He felt his feet hit the pavement as he ran. He felt the tears still running down his face.

He didn't know anything other than the fact that he had to get away. He ran until he couldn't move. He collapsed outside a huge iron gate. He looked up at the large black house before a calming darkness pulled him under.

XxX

A large black limo pulled up to the gates of the large home that belonged to Death City's mayor. He and his son were returning home from a vacation before school would start up again. The Mayor looked out the window when the limo stopped.

"Kiddo, will you go check out what the holdup is?" He asked of his son. Kid nodded and opened the door, walking around to the front of the car.

"Spirit, what's going on?" Kid asked. He looked at what Spirit was leaning over.

"Sir, I think this kid is dead." Spirit said in a low voice. Kid knelled down and pressed his fingers to the boy's still bleeding neck. He felt a weak pulse, and jumped up.

"Father! Get out here!" Kid yelled as he pulled the boy into a sitting position.

"Oh my. Spirit, put him in the limo. You and Kid take this boy to the hospital. I'm going to fix up a spare bedroom for him."

"Yes Lord Death." Spirit said, gently lifting the boy up and placing him gently into the back. Kid followed, sitting next to the boy. In the light of the limo, he could see scrapes and buses on his face. His shirt was ripped slightly, and was stained with blood along the neck area and in a few spots on the chest. Kid noticed that the boy's pants were unbuttoned and his heart dropped. He instantly knew what had happened to him.

XxX

"He should be fine. We have wrapped up his wounds and stopped the bleeding. He just needs to rest now." The Doctor told Kid.

"Is it okay if I go and sit with him?" Kid asked, looking over to the closed door.

"Sure. Let someone know if he wakes up." the Doctor said as he walked off. Kid opened the door quietly. He pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down. Spirit walked in after him, closing the door.

"Do you want me to tell Lord Death that you will be staying with him?" he asked, looking the boy over.

"Yes please." Spirit placed a hand on Kid's shoulder and squeezed it slightly before he left again. Kid smiled at the boy. He didn't know who he was, he didn't know where he had come from, but he was in good hands now. Kid had never seen him before. He would have remembered that white asymmetrical head of hair.

Kid sat back in the chair and looked at the clock. It was noon already. They had arrived at the hospital at ten, and had found the boy a little after nine thirty. Had he been out there all night? A soft knock broke Kid of his pondering and a young girl walked in, carrying what looked like a boxed lunch.

"Hello Maka." Kid said with a smile.

"Hey Kid. How's he doing?" She asked, handing the lunch to Kid and looking the white haired boy over.

"He's sleeping now, but he should be fine when he wakes up." Kid looked over at the boy's face, hoping he would be.

XxX

Kid had been sitting there for the rest of the day. He was wondering if the boy was ever going to wake up. He was about to phone Spirit to talk to someone when he noticed the boy scrunch his eyebrows slightly. Kid held his breath as the other slowly opened his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Kid asked softly, not wanting to startle him. Kid froze as a red eye landed on him. The boy tried to sit up. Pain shot through him. He yelled out and fell back onto the bed.

"Don't strain yourself. What me to call the nurse?" Kid asked, reaching over to the call nurse button.

"N... no." The boy said in a weak voice. He looked over at Kid again.

"Okay... well, what's your name? I'm Death, the Kid." Kid said warmly, trying to ignore the asymmetry of his hair.

"I... I don't know." The albino answered, looking down at the blanket.

**A/N: and that ends the prologue. Hope you like it. It was betaed by Karina. Please don't kill me if you like Stine... I actually love him! I'm going to do a cute StineXSpirit fic to make up for it!**

**Karina: … I'm not sure… I didn't even know you could write like that. I couldn't stop laughing. **

**Tsuki: Hey now, rape is no laughing matter... but thanks. ^_^**


	2. Birthday

**A/N: Hey all! Here's chapter two of Perfectly Flawed. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warnings: There has been a time skip. 4 years actually.**

**Chapter two: Birthday**

"Soul! What _are_ you wearing?" Kid felt the blood start to come to his mouth. Soul looked down at his shirt. He didn't see anything wrong with it. He raised an eyebrow at Kid.

"What's wrong with my shirt this time?" Soul asked. Kid grumbled and stomped over to the albino.

"Soul! You're tie's not strait!" Kid yelled, roughly adjusting it.

"Geez Kid. That was not cool. I could have fixed it myself." Kid stood back and looked him over again.

"I really wish you would fix your hair. It's too asymmetrical." Kid grumbled. Soul snickered as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Your hair isn't a perfect example of symmetry either Kid..." The moment the words had left Soul's lips, he knew he shouldn't have said them.

"You're right. I'm garbage!" Kid fell to the floor into the fetal position. Soul sighed, kneeling next to Kid and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, it's alright. Not everything has to be perfect. There's no such thing as perfect, and trying to be perfect is just not cool." Soul was calm as he tried to reassure Kid, as he had had to do for the last four years. Kid slowly relaxed.

"That's where you are wrong Soul... Your music, it is perfect." Kid said, standing back up. Soul's eyes widened slightly, and then he sighed and smiled.

"Come on, we'll be late." Soul started to walk out of the small changing room. Kid held out an arm to stop him. Soul looked back over his shoulder.

"Good luck." Kid said, a small smile gracing his face. Soul just stared looked at him. He sighed and smiled back at Kid.

"Cool guys don't need luck." Soul said, walking out of the room. Kid smiled at his back as he left. That was Soul. He was the cool guy. Everyone at the academy knew that. Kid was just happy that Soul had come this far.

XxX

Kid watched as soul walked out onto the stage. There was applause from everyone as he took his seat in the piano bench. Everyone quieted down as Soul began to play. Kid loved watching Soul play. It was calming, relaxing. It stirred up emotions he had thought he had forgotten.

Soul was the best pianist in Death City, but Soul hated it when people told him that. He didn't think his playing was anything special. Soul didn't even think he was that good. Kid had hoped that this concert would change that. That's why he had set it up in the first place.

Kid smiled at Soul as Soul finished his song and turned to the crowd to give the name of the next song. Soul's eyes met with Kid's briefly. Soul flashed his own smile in Kid's direction before turning back to the piano. The night continued like this until Soul had finished his last song.

The crowd erupted into applause as Soul left the stage. Kid stood and slid along the stage to where Soul would be emerging from in a few moments. Kid watched as the audience left, waiting patiently for Soul. It took Soul ten minutes to join Kid.

"Come on, we've got to stop by the court." Kid said softly, grabbing onto Soul's hand and running out the door.

"What's the hurry?" Soul grumbled struggling to keep up with Kid. Kid didn't answer as he led him down the street.

"We're here!" Kid yelled excitedly. Soul bent over to catch his breath. This was so unlike Kid, and it made him a little curious. Soul was pulled into a tight hug. He made a noise in protest as the offending arms crushed the air he had managed to collect out of him.

"Maka, let go! I can't breathe." Soul grumbled. Maka reluctantly let him go, and Soul tried yet again to catch his breath.

"Soul! That was great!" Another girl called. Soul looked up to see Tsubaki and Black*Star standing a little behind Maka.

"What is this?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow at his small grope of friends.

"It's a party to congratulate you for your concert, duh." Black*Star yelled out, pumping his fist into the air.

"It's not that big of a deal..." Soul grumbled. Black*Star laughed at him.

"Soul, you were amazing tonight, it was the best you've ever done!" Maka squealed, causing everyone else to laugh a little, even Kid.

"Guys, really. It's not that big of a deal." Soul was starting to get embarrassed. He hated it when people congratulated him.

"Come on Soul, relax and have a little fun. It's not going to kill you." Kid said, placing a hand on Soul's shoulder. That simple gesture always seemed to relax Soul. It was something only Kid could do.

"Geez guys. All right. Thanks, I guess I was pretty cool up there tonight." Soul finally smiled at everyone.

"Of course you were." Maka said hugging him again.

"Yeah, you were amazing Soul" Tsubaki agreed, smiling at him.

"You were the star tonight Soul, but don't get used to it, that's my spot." Black*Star said with a thumbs up and a wink.

"It was a very symmetrical performance." Kid said with a nod.

"Only you would say something like that!" Soul's other three friends grumbled. Soul just laughed.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." Soul smiled softly at all of them.

_'I guess it's okay to be congratulated every once and a while.'_Soul thought to himself as he watched his friends running around with the basketball. They had played three games, Maka acting as scorekeeper. Soul and Kid won the first and the last, Black*Star was demanding that they played another game, but Kid shook his head.

"Soul, we had better be getting home." Kid whispered. Soul nodded and looked over to everyone else.

"Hey, it's time I headed home. Thanks for this, it was fun." Soul said, pulling his suit coat back on.

"See you later!" Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star called after the two. Kid nodded in their direction while Soul just raised a hand as he walked away.

"Soul, do you know what time it is?" Kid asked causally, looking over at Soul.

"What? Um, it's eleven fifty-nine, why?" Soul asked curiously.

"Do you know what day it is?" Kid asked, stopping.

"What? It's the twenty-second. What are you getting at?" Soul raised an eyebrow at Kid, who just smiled.

"No, it's the twenty-third now. Happy birthday, Soul." Kid smiled, pulling out a small black wrapped box. Soul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Oh, you're right. You didn't have to get me anything Kid." Soul sighed, shaking his head and scratching the back of his head.

"Just take it, Soul. Please, you'll like it." Kid said, pulling Soul's hand out of his pocket and pushing the box into it. Soul just looked from the box to Kid. He sighed again and opened it.

"Kid... you didn't." Soul looked at the small velvet box.

"Open it." Kid said with a smile. Soul slowly opened the box and gawked at its contents. It was a small ruby heart on a long silver chain. He looked back up at Kid with tears in his eyes.

"Kid... Just because I said I liked it doesn't mean you had to buy it! Take it back, this is too much!" Soul tried to push the box back at Kid. Kid sighed and took the box. Soul looked relieved and turned his back to Kid, wiping his eyes. He jumped when he felt something cold touch his neck. Soul turned his head slightly to watch Kid fasten the necklaces.

"Kid-"

"Soul, just be happy and take it. It wasn't that much. You can accept one luxury year." Kid said in an annoyed voice.

Soul looked away and down at the brick road. He felt a twinge in his heart and didn't understand what it meant. Why did Kid do this to him? He didn't get it. Sure, he had known Kid for four years, but he shouldn't feel like this every time Kid gave him something like this. He smiled to himself as he felt the butterflies in his stomach die down.

"Thanks, Kid." Soul managed to say around the lump in his throat.

"It's no problem. Don't thank me." Kid reassured him, a small smile plastered to his face.

"Well, it's only the cool thing to do when someone gives you something." Soul responded, turning around.

"If you want to thank me, you can give me a hug." Kid mocked, turning to continue walking down the street. He was stopped by a pair of arms around his waist.

"Thank you." Soul whispered into the crook of Kid's neck.

"I was just joking Soul." Kid blurted out, feeling red come to his face. Soul squeezed a little before he let go.

"I know, but it sounded cool."

"What do we have here, boys? A couple of love birds?" A man's voice called out from the darkness. Soul spun around to see a small gang of men surrounding them. There were five in all.

"What do you want?" Soul spat, holding Kid behind him. He was Kid's bodyguard, so he had been trained for this.

"Oh, nothing much, just your wallets, phones, _jewelry_..." the man in the middle of the half Circle sneered, taking a step closer.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that." Soul remarked, backing up so that Kid was between him and the wall.

"So you refuse?" The man in the middle asked, pulling a knife out and looking at it. Soul remained quiet. Kid gripped at the back of Soul's suit.

"That's a shame, I was hoping rich boy here would do things nice and quietly. Poor _Lord Death_'s going to have to arrange a funeral now." The man sneered as he lunged. Soul pushed Kid down and took the blow to the chest. Kid gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"Tch... big mistake threatening him..." Soul growled out. He lunged at the man, grabbing the knife and hitting the man over the back of the head with it, knocking him out. The others lunged at him. Soul flung his leg out, catching the closest in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Soul brought his leg down on the man's head, knocking him out as well.

Kid watched in shock as Soul made quick work of the other three. Soul, then, ran over to Kid, grabbing his hand and taking off down the street.

"Soul! We need to get you to the hospital!" Kid yelled out, pulling at Soul's hand trying to make him go the other way.

"No... We need to get you home first. I'm fine." Soul breathed out, the mansion was in sight. Soul pushed his legs to go faster, literarily, dragging Kid behind him.

XxX

Soul slammed the door shut behind him, collapsing to the floor.

"SPIRIT!" Kid yelled, kneeling down next to him. The red headed man ran down the stairs in his pajamas.

"What happened?" He asked, picking up Soul.

"We were attacked. You need to take us to the hospital." Kid followed behind Spirit as the redhead carried Soul out the door again.

**A/N: That seems as good a place as any to end the chapter. Anyway, to clarify: they are not going out. Not yet anyway. That won't happen for a little while. This chapter just shows that they each make the other feel different and they don't know why. I think you'll like how they start going out though... w**

**Karina:**** Look. I've edited another one. I should charge you.**


	3. Tears

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter three! Hope you liked the last two chapters! I personally love this chapter. I'm not sure why though. Anyhow, I'll get on with the fic!**

**Announcement: Thank you 8YRTEMMYS-SYMMETRY8 for the review! It made me feel so loved! I really do love reviews *hint hint***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**Chapter Three: Tears**

Soul was awake, but he couldn't open his eyes. His nostrils were attacked with the smell of bleach. He would have wrinkled his nose, but he was too exhausted to move. He felt something in his mouth. He gagged when he tried to breath. Soul decided to do his breathing from his nose again. Soul tried to sigh, but the thing in his mouth stopped it from coming out.

Soul stopped trying everything when he heard something. It sounded like sniffling. Soul concentrated to try to hear more. It sounded like someone was crying.

Who's crying? Why are they crying? Soul thought to himself, trying to gather up the strength to move. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"Soul... why did this have to happen?" Soul knew that voice. It was Kid! Why was Kid crying? What happened? Where was he? All these questions were running through his head.

"I'm sorry, son, we did all we could." A new voice said softly. Soul heard Kid's cries grow harder followed by a door closing. Soul tried to move, give some sign that he was okay, but he couldn't.

"Soul... No, you can't be gone... I... I can't lose you!" Kid cried harder. Soul felt a weight on his chest and pain shooting through his body at the contact. Soul felt a small sound escape around whatever was in his mouth. He felt the weight lift and Kid's cries died away.

"Soul? Soul!" Soul was fighting against his exhaustion, slowly forcing his eyes open. He had to blink a few times to clear the blurriness. Soul rolled his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a plane white hospital room. He couldn't move his head, but he moved his eyes to try to find Kid.

"Soul! You're awake!" Soul felt Kid throw himself onto Soul's chest again, causing Soul to grunt in pain.

"Oh, sorry! I'm going to get the doctor!" Kid left Soul's line of vision and ran out the door. Soul fought at the heaviness of his eyelids. He had to keep them open until Kid came back with the doctor. He couldn't close them.

"He's really awake! Look, his eyes are open still!" Soul looked over towards the door to see Kid running in followed by a shocked looking doctor.

"Soul? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked. Soul forced himself to blink in response. The doctor rushed out of the room again, returning shortly with a nurse. Soul felt the thing in his throat removed, gagging slightly. He coughed a few times, tasting dried blood on his teeth.

"Good, we really thought we lost you." The doctor said, patting Soul's head.

"Do you need anything Soul?" Kid asked, placing his hand on Soul's.

"Yeah... a... tooth... brush..." Soul managed to breathe out, sending a weak smile to Kid, who smiled back.

"Come on Doctor... Let's let the love birds spend a few moments alone."

"Wait! We're not! I mean, He's my best friend, it's not like that!" Kid pulled his hand away, placing both of them in his pocket. Soul felt another pain in his chest, but brushed it off as just a twinge from when Kid had his head laying in it. Speaking of which...

"Doctor... Why does... my chest... hurt?" Soul breathed out, forcing his head to turn and look at the doctor.

"You were attacked with a knife, they managed to break two of your ribs in the process, and we had to give you stitches. One of your broken ribs jabbed into your heart, and we thought we lost you. We pulled the rib back into place before stitching you up. You're lucky to be alive, Soul. What you need now is rest. You can go home as soon as you think you're ready." The doctor said, standing at the door waiting for Soul's reply.

"Alright... I want... to go... home... today." Soul said, setting up slightly. Pain shot through his chest, but he ignored it.

"Are you sure Soul? You can stay here if you want." Kid asked, rushing over to put a hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul shrugged it off shooting a glare at Kid.

Kid took a step back, his eyes slightly widened in shock. Soul realized what he had just done and looked to the blanket covering his knees.

"Sorry Kid... I want to go home. You know how I feel about hospitals." Soul whispered out. The doctor nodded at the nurse, then left the room.

"I'll go start to fill out your release papers. Kid, do you have a wheel chair at home?" She asked Kid, pausing at the door.

"Yes, I can have Spirit bring it." Kid replied to her, not taking his eyes off Soul.

Soul was looking down at his blanket. He didn't understand why his chest hurt so much more than it had a few moments before. It wasn't like the earlier pain, it felt deeper. Like it was emanating from his soul. He also didn't understand why Kid saying they were just friends started it.

"Soul, are you okay?" Kid asked, reaching out to touch Soul again.

"I'm fine." Soul spat out, fighting the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. He didn't understand why he felt this way. Why had Kid's words hurt him so? He would have said them too, wouldn't he have? His brain said yes... but his heart? It didn't know.

XxX

"Soul! Are you alright?" Maka asked, walking into his room. Soul was sitting in his wheel chair, playing the piano. He always did this when he didn't want to think.

"I'm fine Maka." Soul said over the dull tune he produced from the keys. Maka couldn't hold her smile. Soul's music always reflected his emotions, and right now Soul was playing the saddest song Maka ever heard him play. She just watched him play for a few more minutes. She wanted to know what was getting him so down, but knew not to push him.

"Alright... well, I'm going to go help dad with dinner." She tried to make her voice cheery, but knew he would see right through it.

"Fine," was all he said. She left, even though all she wanted to do was give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be all right.

XxX

"Soul? It's Kid, can I come in?" Kid asked from the cracked door.

"It's your house." Soul replied. He was still sitting at the piano, but wasn't playing any more. Kid walked softly into the room.

"Soul, what's bothering you?" Kid asked, sitting on the piano bench, which had been moved to the side of the piano. Soul didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was looking down at something in his hand. Kid leaned in a few inches and realized it was the necklace he had gotten him for his birthday.

"It's nothing, Kid. I'm just a little tired." Soul said his voice void of any emotions.

"Um... Dinner's done, do you want me to take you to the dining room?" Kid asked, his eyes flicking from the necklace to Soul's face. Soul shook his head, sighing and looking over at Kid.

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Soul said, placing the necklace on the piano and wheeling himself over to the bed.

"Oh... alright. Do you need any help getting in?" Kid asked, standing up.

"No, I've got it. You go eat." Soul replied, pulling himself from the wheel chair into the bed. Kid watched him for a moment before he sighed, defeated.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few to check on you." Kid said as he walked out of the door.

"Kid?" Soul called softly. Kid turned around and looked at him.

"Yes Soul?" Kid asked, soul was quiet for a few moments before he sighed.

"Never mind." Soul said, turning off the light on his bedside table. The room was filled with darkness, the only light coming from the window and the open door.

"Alright... Good night." Kid called.

"Night." With that, Kid left.

XxX

"S-Stop!" Soul cried out again as Stine lifted his hips. Soul wanted to vomit. He vision was blurring from his tears and his body was shaking in fear.

"No." Stine thrust into Soul. Soul screamed out in pain, trying to scoot away from Stine. Stine backhanded him. Soul thought he would black out, and wished he would. However, he didn't. He had to endure Stine thrusting into him repeatedly. Stine was grunting above him.

"F-fuck Soul! You're... Ah!... so fucking... tight." Stine said as he thrust. Soul saw stars flash across his blurred vision as Stine hit something inside of him. He cried out in pain as Stine hit it again.

"Oh, do you like this?" Stine purred as he angled to hit that spot over and over. Soul felt on the verge of passing out from the pain. He knew he was bleeding. He cried out again as Stine spilled his seed inside of Soul. Soul felt relieved because he thought that meant that Stine was done, but he wasn't. Stine kept thrusting. Soul felt his body becoming numb and welcomed the feeling, shutting down mentally.

XxX

"Soul?" Kid called, opening the door. It was a little after midnight. Kid had woken up feeling as if something was wrong with Soul. So, he decided to go check on him again. Only... He wasn't in his room. Kid was panicked.

He ran from the room, checking everywhere on the first floor. There was no sight of the albino anywhere there. Kid skid to a stop at the base of the stairs, where Soul's wheel chair had been parked. How had he not seen that on his way down?

Kid ran up the stairs, straining his ears for any sound that might lead him to Soul. He checked every room until he got to the end of the hall. The door to the balcony was open. Kid ran through it, looking around.

There was Soul, he was sitting with his back to the building, his kneed brought up to his chest and crying softly.

"Soul..." Kid whispered, kneeling down next to Soul. The albino didn't respond, just kept crying.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Kid asked, pulling soul into his lap and cradling him

"K-Kid... I had... that dream again." Soul whimpered out, clutching the front of Kid's pajamas.

"Shh... It's all right Soul... I'm here." Kid gently rocked Soul. He hadn't had to do this for two years, but he remembered exactly what got him to calm down.

Only this time, it wasn't working. His words only made Soul cry harder. Soul suddenly pushed against Kid, trying to get out of his grip. Soul had done this the first time too, but unlike the first time, Kid didn't let go of him. He held him tighter, feeling his own tears falling down his face.

"Soul... It's alright, I'm here... it's me, not him." Kid felt Soul stop struggling, but he was still crying.

"Kid... why do you do this..." Soul asked quietly, not even trying to hold back his tears.

"What? It's because I care about you." Kid responded, smiling at him. Soul lifted his head, looking into Kid's eyes. He wanted to believe him... but what Kid had said at the hospital kept playing in his head.

"He's my best friend, it's not like that."

Soul smiled sadly. He had figured out why he was in so much pain. It wasn't from the wound, it was because he had realized that... he liked Kid more than a best friend, and now he knew that Kid didn't feel the same way.

Soul cried harder, pushing his forehead into Kid's chest. Kid held him again. He kissed the top of Soul's head and held him tighter. He didn't understand why Soul crying always made him sad, or why Soul being happy was so important to him... but he did know that Soul needed him right now.

That's all that mattered right now. He would hold Soul here all night if it would make him feel better.

After about half an hour, Soul had cried himself to sleep. Kid smiled down at him, gently standing up and picking him up. Kid carried Soul down to his bedroom, gently placing him in the bed. He pulled the covers over him and smiled, running a hand over soul's cheek.

Kid turned to leave, but Soul's hand reached out to stop him.

"Don't go... Please." Soul asked, opening his eyes slightly. Kid smiled at him, and crawled into the bed.

"I'll stay." Kid whispered, pulling Soul to him. Soul felt the pain in his heart fade away a little as Kid pulled him closer. He snuggled into Kid's chest and smiled happily.

"Good night Soul." Kid whispered into Soul's hair, rubbing small circles on his back.

"Night Kid." Soul replied, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N: Aww, I know, sad chapter. Sorry! As I said, I loved it! w**

**Yes, Kid's a bit dense, but what do you expect from a spoiled rich kid? Anyway, Please R&R Betaed by: Karina! Love you hun!**

**Karina: I'm in pain. **


	4. Understanding

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter four! Hope you like it~ Sorry if it's a little confusing, and sorry for the delay. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own,**

**Understanding**

It had been a week since Kid had started to stay in Soul's Room. Soul had stopped having the dream a few days ago, but he didn't want to tell Kid. Soul loved waking up to Kid lying next to him. He wished that it could continue happening, but he, also, knew that the asymmetry in his room bugged Kid. Torn between what he wanted and what he knew he should do, Soul decided to let Kid know that the dreams had stopped. He knew that no matter how much he wanted Kid to stay with him at night, it would be better for Kid to sleep in his own bed.

Soul set out to try to find Kid. He was able to move around again. He was happy about that, because now he didn't need help around. Having that done only made him feel like a burden on everyone that lived there. It, also, meant that Soul could do his Ti-Kwan-Do again, which made him happier as well.

Soul decided to put off the conversation with Kid, choosing instead to work in the gym. He knew he was just prolonging the inevitable, but didn't really care. Soul pulled out his cell phone and gave Black*Star a call so he could have a sparring partner.

XxX

"Soul, you sure you're up for this?" Black*Star asked, standing in a fighting position on the mats. They were both only wearing a pair of loose fitting fighting pants, no shirts or socks. Soul nodded, getting into his own stance. Black*Star nodded with him, then attacked. Soul effortlessly blocked it, sending the shorter teen to the floor.

"Come on Black*Star, you're not even trying." Soul grumbled, offering a hand to help his friend up. Black*Star grunted, gripping Soul's arm and dragging him down, flipping Soul so that he was on top of the albino. Black*Star smirked, pinning Soul beneath him.

XxX

Kid stood outside the gym door, watching Soul's body move as he blocked Black*Star's attack. He loved watching Soul work out. Kid had always wished that he could do half the things that Soul could do. Kid was brought out of his thinking when he heard the sound of Black*Star laughing.

Kid's eyes widened, he felt a pang in his chest when he noticed the position the two were in. Soul had his face shoved into the mat with his arms pined behind his back, with Black*Star sitting on his rump, leaning over slightly to holding Soul's hands. Kid felt something crack inside of him at their position. He glared at the two, turning to leave.

XxX

"See you later Black*Star." Soul called, walking into the showers. He started to disrobe when Kid walked in. Soul froze, halfway through pulling his boxers down. He looked over at Kid, who was blushing madly, a hand over his mouth. Soul quickly pulled his boxers up, looking away from Kid, so that the other wouldn't see the blush that was present on his own cheeks.

"H-hey Kid." Soul managed to say, trying to get over the embarrassment.

"Hello Soul. I think I should take my leave so that you can shower." Kid said quickly, almost running out the door. Soul raised an eyebrow at him. Shrugging, he finished getting undressed and hopped into the shower.

XxX

Kid's heart was racing. He had just seen his friend half naked... _and liked it. _He was getting confused by all of this. He decided to go talk to Spirit about it. He usually gave good advice, and never talked to other people about what he and someone else had discussed. Kid rounded the corner, and ran smack into the man.

"Oh, hi Kid, sorry about that." Spirit said, offering a hand to Kid.

"Thank you. Spirit, can we talk for a moment?" Kid asked, not looking at the man.

"Sure, you want to do this somewhere privet?" Spirit asked. Kid nodded, following Spirit to the man's room. Spirit closed the door and led Kid over to a small set of furniture. Spirit sat in the armchair, motioning for Kid to sit on the couch.

"So, what's bothering you?" Spirit asked, crossing his legs. Kid looked down at the floor, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know where to begin. He took a calming breath, and then blurted out the entire story, starting with how he felt when the nurse had called them love birds, to what had happened moments ago. Spirit straightened his tie, then sighed.

"Kid... You're young so you might not full understand it of course, but it seems as though you like Soul in a, uh, _romantic_ sense." Spirit said, his cheeks starting to turn the same shade of red as his hair. Kid just looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

"T... that can't be it..." Kid breathed, looking away from the man, using a hand to cover up his growing blush.

"I'm pretty sure it is Kid." Spirit said, clearing his throat.

"W... what should I... do?" Kid asked after a moment of silence. Soul laughed a little before he answered.

"Well, if you feel this way for him, then you can either hide it from him and deny yourself, or you can just tell him." Spirit said simply. Kid nodded, standing up.

"Thank you Spirit. I'll see you later."

"Good luck Kid." Spirit said, smiling at Kid as he left the room.

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell Lord Death that his son is gay..." Spirit whistled to himself as he stood, starting to get back to work.

XxX

Kid was running around the entire house looking for Soul. Each passing minute pulled him farther into doubt.

What if he doesn't feel the same way?

What if I freak him out?

What if he hates me after this?

Those questions spun around in his head. Try as he might to push them out again, they kept coming back. Kid was so focused on ignoring the nagging voice that he burst into Soul's room without knocking, and tackled the albino.

"Kid? What are you doing?" Soul asked, feeling a blush coming on. Kid sat on Soul's hips, trying to catch his breath. He was finding it harder and harder to do though, because the sight under him took his breath away.

Soul was wearing a black tank top, with baggie gray pants. Kid's eyes went from the toned mussels on his arms to Soul's neck, where a silver chain caught his eye. Kid felt his heart slip a beat when he noticed that Soul was wearing the necklace that he had bought for him.

Soul licked his lips nervously, feeling Kid's eyes on him. Soul closed his eyes, trying to block the immense feelings of happiness that were flooding him. He felt Kid's weight shift slightly. Soul opened his eyes to find that Kid had leaned down. The tips of their noses almost brushing.

"K...Kid?" Soul asked, licking his lips again. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He was so nervous. He didn't know what to do. Soul was aware that their faces were slowly getting closer, but made no move to stop it.

_So far so good..._ Kid thought to himself. Soul seemed to be a little shocked, but wasn't trying to push him away either. Kid took that as in invitation to continue. Kid's lips were almost touching Soul's before he spoke.

"Soul... I've come to realize something."

"W... what's that?" Soul breathed back, feeling like he was about to faint.

Kid's eyelids drooped slightly. He had forgotten completely about his worries as the tone of Soul's voice caused him goose bumps.

"It's that... I like you... in the romantic sense." Kid whispered, gently pushing his lips to Soul's. Soul's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It was a dream... It had to be. The Kid he knew wouldn't do that. Soul felt his body responding before his brain had given it permission. He chose to stop fighting his urges, kissing back.

Kid almost smiled when he felt Soul's lips start to move. He slid his tongue over Soul's lips, asking for entrance. Soul moaned, allowing access to Kid. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Kid eventually won.

After a few moments, Kid slowly pulled back to look at Soul's face. The ruby red eyes were dropped slightly, and clouded with lust. Soul's cheeks were a bright red, and he was panting slightly. The image made the blood from Kid's body start to travel south. Soul became aware of this when he felt Kid poking him in the hip.

"So.. what now?" Kid asked, smiling at him.

"How about we move to the bed." Soul answered, leaning up to plant a kiss on Kid's lips.

**A/N: hey, sorry for the cliffy! Don't kill me~ I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers such as 8-yrtemmys-symmetry-8 and Xion. I love you guys. *gives you both cookies***

**As always, Karina betaed this. Love her.**

**Karina: Yes. Love me B**ches.**__


	5. Suprise

**A/N: Hey, I know I left cliffy at the end of the last chapter, and No it was not a lime. I'm sure you'll know that as soon as you read this chapter. Thank you for not wanting to kill me~ ^_^**

**Alrighty then! On to chapter five~ hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter Five: Surprise**

"Kid, wait." Soul panted out, gently pushing on Kid's bare chest. Kid pulled back from his neck, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked, trying to hide his annoyance. Soul looked to the side, biting his lip.

"I don't think... we should be doing this." Soul couldn't bring himself to look at Kid. He knew that Kid wanted this, and so did he. It was just... He was afraid.

"Okay." Kid said, smiling at Soul. He had figured that this would happen. He didn't want to push Soul farther than he wanted to go. Kid moved off of Soul, standing up to find his clothes.

"Um, Kid... you don't have to leave... If you don't want to." Soul said, sitting up. He looked at Kid who had stopped putting his pants on. Kid looked over his shoulder at Soul, who was still only in his boxers. Kid smiled at him again, nodding. He took his pants back off, crawling into the bed with Soul.

"Kid... I'm sorry." Soul whispered, not really expecting Kid to hear him.

"It's okay... I'm not going to push you." Kid said, cupping Soul's cheek with his hand. He kissed Soul's forehead, then laid back down, pulling Soul to cuddle with him.

"Kid?" Soul asked, looking up at the already-falling-asleep Kid.

"Mmhm?" Kid hummed, the vibrations tickling Soul's head.

"What... are we now?" Soul asked in a quiet voice, thankful that Kid wasn't looking him in the face. Kid was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed. Soul felt his heart drop a little at Kid's actions.

"Well... If it's okay with you... I'd like to call you my boyfriend." Kid chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Soul. He was expecting Soul to shoot his offer down.

"I'd like that." Soul almost wanted to jump back to what they were doing, but he couldn't do that right now. He was happy with just how things were. He liked the way Kid held him. He liked the way Kid's breath tickled his hair. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

XxX

"Soul! Come on, it's time to-" Maka gently opened the door, her smile fading into a face of shock when she looked into the room. The first thing she noticed were the clothes that were thrown on the floor. The second thing was that Soul wasn't along in the bed. Maka's smile returned at that sight.

"So they finally got together..." She whispered, closing the door again. She has happy for them, she really was. The only thing she wasn't happy about was the fact that Black*Star had won their bet.

XxX

Soul moved a little in his sleep, waking Kid up. He smiled at the albino, holding him closer. He kissed Soul on the forehead. Accidentally waking him up.

"Morning Soul." Kid whispered into the white hair. Soul grumbled slightly, not really being a morning person.

"M'ning." Soul grumbled, stretching. He groaned, falling back onto the bed with a hand on his stitches. Kid eyed them. He knew he would normally be disgusted because they made him asymmetrical... but the fact that Soul had gotten them defending him made Kid feel like it was all right for them to not be symmetrical. Nothing about Soul was symmetrical, so Kid didn't really know why he was attracted to him... but he was.

Soul was perfect in his own way. He was perfectly flawed, and that was what Kid loved.

XxX

"Spirit!" Soul was running towards the man who was like a father figure to him. The red head smiled, slowing down so that Soul could catch up.

"What's up Soul?" He asked, smiling down at the seventeen year old. Soul was smiling, so Spirit was led to believe that Kid had taken his advice.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something. Last night, Kid told me how he felt about me. Well, more showed me than anything." Soul explained, smiling at the redhead.

"Wait, _showed_ you?" Spirit asked, getting mental images that were burned forever into his memory.

"Yeah, he jumped me and kissed me." Soul was getting the impression that Spirit had thought it was something... more than that.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to know that you two are happy." Spirit laughed out, patting Soul on the head.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair, that's so not cool." Soul grumbled as he turned to leave before flashing Spirit his signature lazy smile.

"It's good to know that they're happy... But I'm not going to be the one to tell my darling little girl that her crush is gay." Spirit said to himself before going back to what he had been doing.

XxX

"Soul!" Maka ran towards her old crush, a piece of paper in hand.

"What is it now?" He asked, turning his head from the piano, but continuing to play perfectly.

"I need you to go and get some groceries."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm cooking! Please Soul?" she asked, pouting slightly. Soul sighed, placing the cover back over the keys.

"Fine. I'll be back later." Soul left, without anything other than a raise of his hand as a goodbye. Maka smiled at him as he left. Sure, she was a little heart broken, but it was good to see him looking so happy.

XxX

Soul looked over the list one last time before he was satisfied that he had everything on the list. He started on the ten-minute walk home. Things were starting to slow down for the night, most of the vehicle and pedestrian traffic was gone. It was pretty peaceful.

However, something didn't seem right to Soul. It was too quiet out tonight. The air was too calm. It was completely different from every other night that Soul had spent there. The feeling kept him on his guard. He walked slowly down the street, straining his ears.

He noticed a white and gray van parked at the end of the street, immediately suspicious of it. He moved so that he was walking as close to the buildings as he could, watching the van out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello Soul." A voice called from in front of him. Soul froze in his tracks. That voice sent chills down his spine. He knew who it was, even if he hadn't heard it in years. Soul slowly turned his head to face the man, only able to utter one word.

"Stine..."

**A/N: Ooh~ yes, another cliffy, sorry, don't kill me. Moreover, please don't kill me because of not having a lemon in the chapter.**

**Spoiler Alert: there will be a lemon next chapter.**

**Karina:**** There better be or I hurt you.**


	6. Reprise

**A/N: He he he... How'd you like that cliffy? Wasn't it so evil of me? I do try. You know me and my love for angst. So, what will happen to Soul? Will Kid be able to save him? Will Maka pay up on her loss to Black*Star? He he he... read to find out!**

**WARNING: Bad things may or may not happen in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Thanks to: Me and Gaara 4 ever, 8yrtemmys_symmetry8, and everyone else for all of your lovely reviews~ and to everyone else who's only reviewed once... Please review again~ I love reviews, they make me want to be nicer to my characters~**

**THANK YOU FOR 800 HITS~ I love you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater... though I wish I did... *Pouts***

**Reprise**

"Soul's been gone a while... Do you mind going to check on him Kid? I'm starting to get a bit worried." Maka asked, not looking away from the two skillets and pans on the stove.

"Sure, at the shopping district, right?" He asked. She nodded, not breaking her concentration on the food that she was tending too. Kid stood, walking out of the huge kitchen and into the hallway. Soul had been gone for over an hour, so he was probably taking the long way home.

Kid walked down the most direct path to the shopping district, looking around for his boyfriend. He stopped in his tracks, thinking about what that meant. He and Soul were dating now, but could you really call it dating if you hadn't gone out on a date? Kid felt a small smile grace his normally blank face, thinking of all the places he could take Soul for their first date.

He reached the shopping district rather quickly, taking a quick look around to find Soul wasn't there. Knowing the path Soul usually took hone, Kid continued his search. He looked around, surprised that the roads and sidewalks were empty. Even if it was almost sunset, there were usually people wondering about.

Kid looked ahead of himself again, smiling as Soul's unusual hairstyle just a block ahead of him. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down with a smile, trying to prep himself to ask Soul out on a date. As he looked up, his eyes grew wide and his heart skipped a beat.

Soul was grabbed roughly on the arm by a tall man with gray hair. Kid ran towards them, not even wondering why Soul wasn't fighting back. He just knew he had to save him. Kid tried to get his legs to move faster as Soul was thrown roughly into the back of the van, the gray haired man jumping in after him. The van door slammed shut. Kid reached the spot when the van took off, going far faster than the legal limit.

Kid sunk to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. He fell forward onto his hands, the bag of groceries that Soul had dropped right at his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't even notice as the first raindrops started to fall. He couldn't think, couldn't feel anything other than fear.

"SOUL!" He screamed into the now dark night, the rain drowning out most of the sound.

XxX

Soul slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. His head felt groggy. His vision was blurry. The room spun when he tried to set up. He couldn't think past the pounding in his head. Had he gotten drink with Black*Star again? Was that where he was, Black*Star's home?

No, the bed underneath him didn't feel like the one at Black*Star's home, it was much softer. He groaned, attempting to sit up again, this time managing to do it without feeling like he was going to vomit.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice in the corner of the room called. Soul whipped his head around to where the sound had come from, immediately feeling light headed. He fell back onto the bed, clutching his head. He heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. He felt the bed dip slightly as another person clomped into it.

"Soul? Are you still with me?" The voice asked again. Soul lowered his hands from his head, choosing to lay them down at his sides. That's when he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing. Everything came rushing back to him. He snapped his eyes open to find Stine hovering over him, faces inches apart.

"Good, you are." Stine purred, closing the gap between their lips. Soul aimed a punch at the man's head, but Stine caught it before it could connect. He grabbed Soul's other hand holding them both over Soul's head. Soul looked away from the man's face to find that he was completely naked.

"Let me go, Stine!" Soul shouted, bringing his knee up. Stine lowered his hips to stop the leg from doing any damage, his fully erect member poking Soul's limp one. Memories came fuddling back to Soul. He shut his eyes to the tears, not wanted to show Stine any sign of weakness. Stine chuckled, pulling Soul pull further on the bed to where Soul could feel the cold of the metal head bored. Soul felt something cold close around his wrists. Stine sat up to straddle Soul's hips, spinning a small key ring in his index finger. He smiled wider before tossing the key to the floor.

"Soul... I was at your consent... you played beautifully." Stine purred, leaning down to lick the shell of Soul's ear.

"It reminded me of the times you would play for me..." Stine softly bit down on Soul's ear, pulling a growl from the albino.

"Well, it wasn't for you, you sick bastard!" Soul spat, flailing his elbow to hit Stine in the side of the head.

"Oh, Soul, feisty as ever..." Stine whispered, bringing his knee up to brush Soul's member. Soul bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise. Soul felt Stine's lips at his neck. Soul didn't want to let this happen again, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He knew that. He was weaker than Stine. Soul felt Stine's hands start to wonder his body, stopping at the long scar on his chest.

"Soul... you got this defending _him_ didn't you? The boy that took you away from me." Stine kissed the top of the scar, looking up at Soul's eyes to judge his reaction.

"He didn't take me from you... _I_ took me from you." Soul growled, glaring at Stine.

"Soul that just breaks my heart... after I showed you love-"

"You fucking _raped_ me!" Soul cried out, twisting his torso trying to get Stine off him.

"That's how I show my love Soul... and right now... I really want to show you how much I love you." Stine kissed his way down Soul's chest.

"GET OFF ME!" Soul screamed, thrashing even more.

XxX

Maka hung her head as she picked up her phone.

"Black*Star? Hey, It's Maka... listen... you won the bet." Maka blushed. She didn't know why she was embarrassed. It wasn't like he was standing right there or anything.

"Wait, what?"

"." Maka said quickly, hanging up the phone as soon as she was through.

XxX

Black*Star stood with his jaw doped. Had Maka just said what he thought she said? His surprised look slowly turned into a knowing smile.

"Thanks to my friends being perverts... Maka's going to go on a date with me!" He cried happily, pumping his fist into the air.

XxX

"Soul... if you're not going to be calm about this, I'm going to have to make you calm..." Stine was standing over Soul, with a syringe in his hand. The older man wrapped his hand around Soul's upper arm, pushing the tip of the needle into Soul's vein on his arm.

"What the hell did you put in me?" Soul yelled, watching Stine push the plunger, emptying the golden colored liquid into his body.

"Oh, nothing much. Just heroin." Stine pulled the needle out, placing it on the dresser next to the bed. He opened a drawer, pulling out a long black silk tie. He tied the fabric around Soul's eyes, blocking his vision.

Soul felt his body start to get heavy. He was getting hotter; it felt like his blood was on fire. He started to pant, letting the peaceful dizziness take over his mind. He felt at piece. He couldn't remember where he was, but he didn't care anymore. He felt lips touch his own. He moaned out at the contact.

He tried to call out a name, but his vocal cords didn't seem to work. He felt his hands being freed from whatever was holding them. He immediately wrapped his arms around the neck of other man.

_'Kid..._' He thought, feeling the others tongue touch his bottom lip. He eagerly opened his mouth, allowing the tongue to enter. He gasped as he felt something enter his bum, moaning out as it moved.

_'This is working better than I thought...'_ Stine thought, using three of his fingers to stretch Soul. He loved all of the noises that the albino was making. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers out only to replace them with his erection, groaning at the tightness of Soul.

Soul yelled out in pleasure. He eagerly wiggled his hips, telling the other that he was ready to continue. Stine started to kiss his neck as he slowly pulled out, thrusting back in just as slowly. Soul's hips met Stine's as he thrust as well.

Soul had never felt this good in his life. He never wanted it to stop. He whimpered, hoping that would make the other man move faster, which it did. Stine quickened his pace, groaning into Soul's ear. Soul was panting harder, every inch of him felt like it was on fire from the immense feeling of pleasure. He arched his back, seeing white flash across the blackness of his blindfold as the other brushed something inside of him.

"There?" Stine whispered into Soul's ear, hitting the same spot again. Soul whimpered, nodding his head. Stine quickened his pace again, making sure to hit Soul's prostate repeatedly.

Soul was close. He could feel it. He choked on a moan as he felt a hand start to pump his erection. Within three pumps, he came. Stine, who still needed his own release, flipped their positions. Soul felt the erection inside of him reach deeper, each thrust feeling better than the last. He felt his white hair sticking to his forehead, and his breaths were becoming shallower.

Stine wasn't surprised to see Soul had hardened again. Stine still wasn't getting the satisfaction he needed. He pulled fully out of Soul, gently pushing the albino off of him, making him get on all fours. Stine gripped the pail hips, thrusting into him again. Soul moaned at the feeling, pushing his hips back to meet with Stine's thrusts.

All the sights, sounds, and feelings were too much for Stine. He was so close to release, it was almost painful. He reached around, starting to pump Soul again in time with their movements. With a yell, Soul came again. That tightness was enough to send Stine over the edge. He came inside of Soul with a groan.

Stine slowly pulled out of Soul, who collapsed onto the bed, feeling light headed and dizzy. Soul felt slender fingers caress his cheek. He hummed and smiled, leaning into the fingers.

"Kid..." he whispered out, falling asleep. Stine sighed, holding the hand he had used to touch Soul to his chest.

"Why did you have to say his name... Soul... I will make you love me."

XxX

Kid was on his side, lying on the sidewalk in the rain. He couldn't feel. He couldn't think, it was like a part of him had been ripped apart.

"Kid? What are you doing? Where's your umbrella?" Spirit asked, kneeling over him. He had been asked by Maka to come find him and Soul, but the albino was nowhere to be seen. Spirit looked back down at Kid's face, getting the idea that something had happened.

"Kid, are you-"

"Soul..." Kid's whispered word stopped Stine from finishing his sentence.

"What about Soul? Kid. What happened?" Stine asked, placing a hand on Kid's back, rubbing small circles trying to calm him down.

"Soul..."

Spirit was starting to worry. Kid's eyes were wide, unblinking. He had tears leaking out of them, doing nothing to stop them from falling. This was completely unlike Kid. He didn't cry very often, in fact, the only person that could make him cry was... Soul. Then, it hit Spirit.

"Kid... Did Soul dump you?" Spirit asked, pulling Kid's limp body up to a sitting position.

Kid hung his head for a while. He felt himself coming back to reality a little at Spirit's last question. He tried to stand, but fell into Spirit's arms.

"Kid... tell me what happened." Spirit whispered, picking Kid up to carry him back to the house.

Kid was quiet the whole walk home. It was only when he saw his father that he fully came back. He flung himself at the mayor, crying into his chest.

"Father! Soul... Soul's gone!" Kid cried out. He felt his father embrace him, trying to calm him down.

"Spirit, what happened?" he asked, looking over at the drenched redhead.

"I have no idea, I found him like this." Spirit explained.

"Father... He's been... taken... b-by... by..." Kid couldn't finish his sentence, but both men knew who he was taking about now. Spirit felt his heart drop, feeling stupid for not getting it sooner.

"By Stine?" Lord Death asked, lifting his son up onto his arms. Kid just nodded, crying harder into his father's neck.

"Spirit, I'm going to put him to bed. I need you to contact the authorities and tell them what has happened." Lord Death instructed, walking towards his son's room.

"Yes sir!" Spirit replied with a bow, pulling out his cellphone.

Lord Death placed Kid on the bed, pulling the covers over him. He noticed something clutched in Kid's hand. Curious, he gently opened it, slightly shocked at what he found.

In Kid's hand, was a small ruby heart and a broken silver chain.

**A/N: Okay, thus ends Chapter six! Told you there would be a lemon~ Hope you liked it. Things are starting to go downhill, but don't worry! This IS a KidXSoul fic, so those two will get together and do it eventually****. ^_^ Please don't kill me for what I am putting Soul through. I'm just too evil for my own good.**

**Karina:**** Twisted… **


	7. Please

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I'm back with chapter 7! Wow, this story took a surprising twist didn't it? Well, it is one of my fics... and an angst one. It may be sad now, but it will get better! Trust me. I should know. ^_^ anyway, on to the thank you's!**

**THANKS TO: All of my amazing reviewers! I've replied to your reviews thanking you already, except for: SoulXKidd Fan. I hope I spelled that right! Thanks for the review! You too, Xion! Lovers you guys! Oh, and to Heartless/Karina, my Beta. She gave me the idea for the opening to this chapter. I was stuck. Okay, onto the fic!**

**WARNINGS: Stine is a meanie in this chappie, and Soul is desperate... things happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Really, I don't!**

**Chapter 7: Please**

Soul had been awake for a few hours now, naked and alone in the dark room. He was agitated and everywhere hurt. He had to pull the blanket off because he was too warm, but nothing stopped the sweating.

He growled out in frustration. He hated it, but his body was telling him that he needed another shot of whatever Stine had injected into him. He couldn't remember what the bastard had said it was, but knew he needed it all the same.

He growled again, jumping off the bed to try to walk out the pain in his muscles. He walked around the surprisingly large room, stopping at a door. He turned the knob, finding that it was unlocked. Behind the door was a large lavish bathroom, complete with a Jacuzzi bathtub, a frosted glass shower, twin sinks and a huge mirror. The toilet was separated from the rest by a small half wall.

He smiled slightly, hoping that a nice warm bath would help everything. He started the water, making it as hot as his body could handle. He searched the room for something he could use as a towel, finding one in a cabinet above the toilet.

He turned the water off and slowly lowered himself into the water. He sat there soaking for about twenty minutes, getting more and more agitated as the water cooled, doing nothing to help any with his soreness. He was also getting more annoyed at the want and need that was eating at the back of his mind.

XxX

"Stine, I'm going to KILL HIM!" Maka screamed, punching the concert wall on the side of the basketball court.

"Maka, calm down. It won't do anything to get angry." Kid said sticking his hand in his pocket, touching the small heart he had given Soul.

"How can you be so calm, Kid! This is Soul we're talking about!" Maka shrieked, punching the wall again.

"He's right, sweetie. Getting angry isn't going to help us find Soul." Spirit said, trying to calm his daughter.

"SHUT UP! We have to save him! For all we know, Stine could be-"

"I KNOW!" Kid yelled, shutting Maka up.

"I know what Stine could be doing to him fight now. Trust me. This isn't easy for me Maka... I'm torn up inside about it. I can't sleep, can't eat, and I can't go more than ten minutes without breaking down... Don't go losing your cool when this is nowhere as hard for you as it is for me." Kid finished, pulling out the necklace. He looked at it, tears falling from his eyes.

"Kid, don't worry. We'll find him. Trust me. I know what I'm doing here." Black*Star said, shooting a smile at him.

"Yeah Kid, we've been doing this for a long time." Tsubaki smiled at him. He knew that the two would be a great help, but still couldn't shake the feelings that they were already too late.

XxX

Soul doubled over in pain. His stomach had started to cramp horribly. He felt like he had to vomit, but ended up dry heaving. He was cold, but at the same time, extremely hot. He started banging on the other door in the room, trying to get the attention of someone. Anyone. He didn't care who it was, he just needed someone to know he was there.

He threw himself on the bed, gripping his stomach. The pain was so intense, he felt like he was going to die. He cried out, feeling almost every muscle in his body trying to rip him apart. He clutched the sheets on the bed, praying to whatever God there was that help would come soon.

XxX

Stine was whistling to himself. He was walking up the stairs to the room he was keeping Soul in. He had a fix in his pocket ready to use to make the teen do whatever he wanted him to do. His grin grew wider as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. He stopped briefly, hearing cries of pain.

"Oh, he's already going through withdrawal? I should have gotten here sooner." Stine quickly unlocked the door, rushing into the dark room. He flipped the switch, scanning the room for his little albino. He felt a twinge of... something... aw he watched Soul writhe on the bed in pain.

"Soul... I have something for you." He said as gently as he could. He was surprised to see that Soul was still naked. Soul looked over at him, jumping out of the bed and tackling him.

"Stine... it hurts... I need... help." Soul managed to say between cries. Stine patted his head, reaching into his pocket to pull out the needle.

"Now Soul... If I give this to you, what will I get?" Stine asked, smiling as he wrapped a rubber band around the upper part of Soul's arm.

"_Anything._" Soul panted out, using his free arm to grip his stomach in pain. Soul felt himself getting hard already just by the tone of the teen's voice. He plunged the head of the needle in Soul's arm, emptying it into the pale skin. Soul felt his body relax almost instantly. He felt at peace again, almost as if he was floating.

"Thank you Stine..." Soul almost moaned out, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

"It was nothing Soul... Now come on, let's take this to the bed." Stine gently picked Soul up, placing him back on the plush bed. Soul couldn't believe how comfortable it was now. Soul blushed slightly, realizing over his high that he was naked. He looked at himself in the reflection of Stine's glasses, wondering what he was supposed to do now that Stine was on top of him.

Soul opened his mouth to ask, but Stine took the opportunity to close the distance between them, biting Soul's lip gently before probing his tongue into the wet cavern. Soul moaned, feeling Stine's hands start to explore his naked body. He knew somewhere in his hazy mind that he shouldn't be getting turned on by this, but he didn't care. To be true, he wanted this. He wanted to be touched, kissed, anything, and he didn't care who was doing it.

Stine moved from his mouth to his neck, softly biting down on the pale flesh. Soul felt sparks throughout his body. He arched his back, wanting to feel more of Stine's body touching his own. Stine pulled back, looking into Soul's hazy eyes. He smiled at Soul, stripping himself of his clothing.

Stine pressed their erections together, smirking at the gasp and moan he got in return. Stine slowly started to kiss his way down, stopping to tease his nipples. He was more than enjoying the sounds, whines and pleas that Soul was giving him. He never would have thought that he would be able to get Soul to do this so easily.

Stine continued his trip down, gently nipping at Soul's stomach. Soul gasped when he felt warm breath on his throbbing member. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the older man. He moaned as he felt something warm and wet run over his erection. He bit his lip as he felt himself being surrounded. Soul clenched the sheets, moaned out and arched his back. He bucked his hips involuntary, only to have Stine releasing him from his mouth while gripping his thighs to hold him down.

"Take it slow Soul... there's no rush." Stine said before taking Soul into his mouth again. Soul clenched the sheets again, everything intensifying. He felt tired, almost like he couldn't move, then Stine swallowed. Soul choked on an unexpected moan, curling his toes. Stine released him, sucking on three of his fingers.

_'This is how the first time should have been...'_Stine thought as he leaned down to kiss Soul again. He slowly pushed one of the fingers in, using his other hand to pump Soul's erection to distract the younger man from the pain. Soul clenched his teeth at the combination of pain and pleasure. He moaned out as Stine stuck the other two fingers into him.

"S-Stine!" Soul moaned out once Stine's fingers brushed something inside of him. Stine couldn't control himself any more; he pulled his fingers out and spat into his hand, slicking down his own throbbing erection. He positioned himself outside of Soul's opening, slowly pushing the head in.

Soul arched his back, moaning at the pleasure of Stine being inside of him. He gripped Stine's arms, whimpering and pleading for him to continue. Stine did so, pulling out slowly before quickly thrusting back in, groaning into Soul's ear.

"Soul..."

Soul closed his eyes with pleasure, moaning at the fast pace that Stine had taken up. Three white stripes flashed across his vision, followed by shocking yellow eyes and pale skin.

"_Soul..."_

Soul watched as a tear slid down Kid's eye, as if he knew what was happening right now. Soul's eyes snapped open, suddenly losing his high and realizing what he was doing. He started to push on Stine's chest, trying to get him to stop. Stine took it as something else, as a plea to go faster, and started to pound unrelentingly into Soul.

Soul couldn't get his mouth to work properly. He knew what he wanted to say, but when he opened his mouth to say something, only a moan or a whimper escaped. He started to cry, not knowing what else to do. He let the tears fall, feeling disgusted with himself when he felt himself cum with a moan. He felt Stine follow quickly after him, but he kept thrusting a few times before he pulled out. He kissed Soul again, but this time, Soul didn't kiss back. Stine pulled back, looking confused.

"What's wrong Soul?" He asked, cupping Soul's cheek. Soul turned his head away, refusing to look at Stine.

"Can... can I go home?" he whispered out. Stine growled, slapping him. Soul looked back up at the man with wide eyes.

"Why would you want to go back there? I have everything you could ever want here. And now, I have something you need." Stine sneered, picking the needle up off the bed. Soul bit his lip before he answered.

"I don't want to need it Stine... and home is where the man I love is." Soul braced himself for another hit, but it never came. Stine just chuckled at him.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can go without this for three days, then I'll let you go." Stine said, standing up to start to pull his clothes on.

"You promise?" Soul asked timidly, slowly sitting up.

"Yes. I promise. One catch: I won't be coming here at all over those three days. I'm leaving you with one gram, and trust me, I'll know if you've had any." Stine said, setting a small baggie down on the bedside table.

"All I have to go is three days?" Soul asked, eying the baggy and needle on the nightstand.

"Yes. To put that in perspective for you; it was only five hours before you were writhing in pain. I've left written instructions on how to take it. If you're hungry or thirsty, there's a mini fridge and a microwave in that entertainment center over there. Good luck, Soul." With that, Stine walked out of the room. He laughed to himself. Even if Soul could go three days without it, he wasn't going to let him go so easily.

Soul curled up in a ball, looking at the baggy, lighter, spoon and needle that were on the table. He slowly got up out of the bed, walking away from it to look out the window. It had bars on the outside, which made his heart drop. He looked up at the moon, which had blood dripping from its mouth.

"Kid... I'm so sorry..." Soul whispered, falling to his knees and crying into his hands.

XxX

Kid was standing out on the balcony, looking up into the night sky. He felt the tears running down his cheeks as he wondered what was happening to Soul. He hoped that they would be able to get to him before something horrible went wrong, but could feel like they were already too late.

**A/N: Yes, I'm not that mean. There is a way for Soul to get out of this. Please don't kill ****Stine;**** it's all my fault that he's this way. Okay, hope you liked this. ^_^**

**Karina:**** Yay. Smut. **


	8. Three

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I've had some stuff going irl, and my editor went to a wedding, so yeah. Hope this chapter makes up for it. ^_^**

**The rest of this fic is dedicated to my good friend Xion, we lost her on the ninth of November.**

**On a side note, it has been brought to my attention that I have been spelling Stein's name wrong... yeah, so from here on, it will be fixed. ^_^**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you guys.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own.**

**WARNING: Cursing, pain, suicide, the works. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 8: Three**

_Soul..._

Soul squeezed his eyes closed, blocking out the sound. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to lie there in that bed, safety asleep for as long as he could.

_Soul..._

Soul mentally growled at the voice. It was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He clenched his teeth, keeping his face buried in his pillow.

_Soul! Get up!_

Soul growled out loud this time. When he did, he felt someone pushing against his shoulder. He jumped up, about to punch someone in the face before his eyes widened. The eyes that looked back at him were golden yellow, framed with short black hair with three horizontal lines on the right side.

"K-Kid?" Soul breathed, not believing his eyes. He wanted to look around the room, but couldn't pull his eyes away from Kid's.

"Well duh it's me. Who else would come wake you up?" Kid asked, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Soul was confused. Why wasn't Kid happy to see him? Why was he just... standing there, like nothing had happened? Like Soul hadn't been missing for... however he was missing for. Soul brushed the questions aside in favor of jumping from the bed and crashing into Kid, crushing him with a hug.

"S-Soul? What's wrong?" Kid asked, shocked.

"I... I missed you." Soul whispered into Kid's chest, trying to hold back tears.

"What? You saw me last night Soul." Kid laughed out, rubbing Soul's head. Soul slowly let go of Kid, still kneeling on the bed.

"Yeah... I guess I did." Soul smiled, relieved that everything that had happened was only a dream.

"Well, we've still got about an hour till Maka and Spirit finish breakfast, what do you want to do?" Kid asked, smoothing out his shirt.

"Let's go out for a walk." Soul said, jumping up to get dressed.

"You seem different Soul, are you sure you're okay?" Kid asked, watching Soul run around the room to gather clothes.

"I'm just... really happy." Soul said as he pulled his pants on.

"I can tell." Kid said, quirking his eyebrow. Soul had his arms in his shirt, before he put his head through; he turned to look at Kid.

"I acting completely uncool, aren't I?" He asked, laughing out nervously.

"Not really. Hurry up and put your shirt on so we can go." Kid said, smiling at Soul. Soul smiled back as he finished getting dressed. He grabbed his jacket and walked over to Kid.

"Thanks for waking me up, I was having a horrible nightmare." Soul said, as he turned to walk to the door.

"Really? I had a strange dream too." Kid said, following Soul. Soul stopped to look at Kid.

"I'll bet it wasn't as weird as mine was." Soul said with a wink.

"Well, I thought it was strange."

"Let's hear it." Soul said with a laugh as the two walked down the hall.

"Well, in my dream... you asked me out, and I said yes! Can you believe it?" Kid laughed out. Soul stopped in his tracks, watching Kid walk ahead of him.

"W...what?" Soul asked in a dead voice. He was waiting for Kid to take it back, waiting for the "I'm just kidding", but it never came. Kid turned around and looked at Soul questioningly.

"Told you it was a weird dream. I mean, come on, you asking me out? That has to be the strangest thing in the world. We're like brothers; I don't think I would feel comfortable with that." Kid laughed out again. Soul felt faint, and could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"You... really think like that?" Soul asked softly, refusing to look at Kid.

"Well, yeah. Don't you? I mean, you're a great friend, but I'm just not attracted to you, Soul. You're completely unsymmetrical." Kid said, crossing his arms.

"Oh..." Soul couldn't talk, he felt like his heart was getting ripped out. He turned around and walked back towards his room.

"Soul, where are you going? Didn't you want to take a walk?" Kid asked, following Soul.

"No... Go on your own." Soul replied in a dead voice. Kid stopped, shocked by Soul's reaction.

"Soul, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching out to stop Soul by grabbing his arm. Soul turned around and shoved the hand off, shooting a glare at Kid. Kid was shocked again to see tears starting to fall down Soul's cheek.

"Soul-"

"Just leave me alone." Soul whispered out, turning to run the rest of his way to his room, slamming the door shut. Soul sank to the floor, crying into his hands. This couldn't be real, just a part of his dream still... he had to be dreaming still.

"Soul, open the door!" Kid yelled, pounding on the door.

"Go away!" Soul yelled back, standing up to walk to the window.

"Soul, I'm coming in." Kid said, kicking the door in. Soul didn't even jump when the door flew off the hinges.

"Just go away." Soul said again, not expecting Kid to listen to him.

"Soul, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kid asked, roughly grabbing Soul's shoulder and turning him around. Soul didn't fight back this time. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything anymore.

"Soul, answer me." Kid said in a stern voice. Soul just shook his head, shoving past Kid to leave the room, but Kid stopped him by tackling him.

"Soul! Talk to me!" Kid yelled, forcing Soul to look at him.

"You want to know what my problem is?" Soul asked in a harsh voice making Kid flinch slightly. Kid nodded, sitting back so that Soul could sit up.

"My problem is that I must still be dreaming..." Soul said, pushing Kid off him.

"What do you mean you're still dreaming?" Kid asked, completely confused.

"If I wasn't dreaming, I wouldn't be so hurt by your words. If I had dreamed what had happened then I wouldn't be so hurt by you saying you didn't like me that way." Soul said before running out of the room.

Kid followed him, yelling out his name. Soul bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"Sorry, I-" Soul stopped dead, looking at the man he ran into.

"It's no problem, Soul." Stein said with a kind smile.

"No..." Soul jumped to his feet and started to back away from the man.

"Soul, what the hell os your problem?" Kid asked again, catching up to the two.

"Good morning Kid. Is everything alright?" Stein asked, smiling at Kid.

"I think Soul needs some more sleep, he's acting pretty weird." Kid told the man. Soul looked between the two as they talked. They acted as if nothing was wrong.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Soul yelled, stomping on the ground.

"Soul, what's wrong with you?" Kid asked, getting rather annoyed with him.

"Soul, are you alright?" Stein asked, reaching out to feel Soul's head to see if he had a fever.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Soul yelled out, running away from them. He ran until he couldn't move any more. He collapsed to the soft ground, confused as to why the ground felt like a bed. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"I can't believe it..." Soul whispered out, looking around the room. He was still in the room that Stein had locked him in.

"It was all a dream..." Soul said to himself. He looked around and found his cloths neatly folded on the foot of the bed. Soul eyed them before looking around the room to find the door was open.

Soul quickly got dressed and quietly walked over to the door, looking out into the hallway. It seemed clear, so Soul quietly walked down the hall, being sure to watch for anyone who could be there. He crept around the corner, stopping when he heard yelling.

Soul followed the voices, suddenly recognizing the two. It was Stein, and the other was Kid. Soul ran towards the yelling, skidding to a stop in front of a door.

"You can't have him back!" Stein yelled pulling out a gun.

"NO!" Soul screamed, running through the door. Stein pulled the trigger, hitting Kid directly between the eyes.

"KID!" Soul screamed, falling to the floor. He looked back up at Stein, growling. He launched himself forward, landing a punch on Stein's jaw. Stein fell back slightly, but regained his balance. He punched Soul back in the gun, sending him to the floor doubled over in pain.

"Ungrateful little piece of shit..." Stein whispered out, pointing the gun at Soul. Soul looked at Kid one more time before he heard the bang. Soul closed his eyes waiting for death to come, but it never did. He opened his eyes again and cursed out. He was back in the room.

Soul yelled out, gripping his head. He felt like he was going mad. He felt the soreness start to creep back, which enraged him even more. He went blind with rage and started the punch the walls, the floor, anything he could get his hands on. He couldn't control himself. He fell to the floor and screamed again.

XxX

Spirit smiled in triumph when he pulled up a video on the screen of the computer. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed it.

"Kid... I know where he is." Spirit said, hanging up and waiting for Kid to rush into the room.

XxX

Soul was sitting back on the bed, looking at the needle on the nightstand. He felt the need and every part of him hurt. He had been dry heaving for the past three hours. He looked away from the nightstand to the window where he could see the sun starting to come up.

"Two more days..." Soul whispered to himself, lying back in the bed.

**A/N: okay, sorry for the crappy chapter. Yes, Soul had been dreaming. That didn't really happen. However, yes, Spirit found him. You all will figure out how next chapter. Love you all; please tell me what you thought.**

**Karina: You're effing evil.**


End file.
